


Shadows of the Flame

by Mandalore_the_Gamer



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Multiple lgbt background characters, Other, Several lesbian characters, Trans Characters, bi characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:02:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalore_the_Gamer/pseuds/Mandalore_the_Gamer
Summary: Both the Rebellion and the Empire need shadow operatives to do things that should never see the light of day. Join Numai Lurada as she learns the intricate dance shadow operates dance to avoid the public eye and aid their chosen causes.





	1. Get out and get in

Numai taps a tune on the cell wall trying to take her mind off things. This was the end of the line. A maximum security featureless cell.

The first time she was in an Imperial prison it was a mining camp with her parents when she was child. Her mother was previously a blast technician and taught Numai a lot about explosives. Enough that Numai was able to escape later in life. However her parents were too weak to escape with her.

The second time was after she was caught trying to blow a hole in the prison where her parents were still held. That time she was sent to a manufacturing facility trying to keep her away from high explosives. However she was still around chemicals that could form high explosives and Numai’s skills in explosive making were far beyond what the empire thought. She then spent multiple years attacking Imperial installations and convoys before being caught again and ending up here.

She’s forgot how long she’d been in here but she did know her execution date can’t be far off at this point, to the point that she’s expecting the next time the door opens to be the death of her. What she really didn’t expect was the door to open and a dead stormtrooper to fall in and for the other guard trooper to say, “if you want to get out of here put the armor on and follow me”

* * *

 

“Soooo, who are you?” Numai asked through the helmet com.

“Turn off the external speaker if you want to talk to me,” the person snapped.

Numai Starts fiddling with her helmet switches and buttons till she figures out the right button. “Ok, I got it, so now will you tell me who you are‽”

“I’m Andronotham Duur’Kad, I’m...well, I’m sort of with the rebellion, and well...thing are happening here and…” Andronotham sounded remarkably calm for a person escaping a Imperial facility.

“Well that was, very vague,” Numai said.

“Look, I don’t even know everything that going on. Getting you was really all I was told but in planning I found out some things that…well, let’s just say they’re confusing and could be very very bad. That make sense?” Andronotham asked.

“It made enough for now,” Numai said.

“Good because we’ve made it to our getaway vehicle.” Numai realized that they were in the main vehicle bay for the facility and there was one armored transport with an annoyed looking officer standing in front of it.

“Units 856248 and 975642, what took you so long‽” the officer barked.

“Sorry sir, it was a last minute change for us as well,” Andronotham replied with his exterior speaker now on.

“Just get in.” The pair entered the transport with the officer taking up positions on the right side of the craft opposite 2 other troopers while the officer took the controls and started going through the procedure of starting the craft and getting clearance to leave, also in the craft was a fairly standard looking astromech droid.

Andronotham deactivated his external speaker and returned to speaking discreetly with Numai. “The astromech is mine so don’t shoot it. When I tell you too I need you to shoot the trooper opposite you. I’ll take out the one opposite me, and the officer. I don’t know how good a shot you are, and can’t risk you shooting the console on accident.”

“Sounds fair,” Numai said. “I’m guessing we have a bit of a ride before that.”

“Yep.”

* * *

 

It was several minutes before Andronotham gave a count down and they shot. The next few minutes were a blur in Numai’s adrenaline filled mind. She remembered shooting the trooper, the transport stopping and her helping unload the transport into a speeder as well as seeing new people but then things just blanked.

When she started to come to again she was sitting in the galley of a ship with multiple people around her. A Rattataki man, with a multitude of facial piercing, wearing red and black robes, along with pieces of black armor, a heavy blaster pistol at his hip, and a anti-vehicle file propped up next to him, leaning against the wall. A human woman, with beautifully done, and slightly sparkling makeup, wearing an elegant dress, combined with combat boots, and armor plated fingerless gloves, sitting at a dining table. Sitting on the ground next to Numai was in her mind the most beautiful Mirialan woman, wearing blood red robes, was removing a syringe from her arm. “Am I dead?” Numai asked.

“Fortunately you aren’t. Your body crashed hard when with adrenal enhancer stopped. My name is Siv by the way, not sexy doctor lady,” the Mirialan said.

“I said that‽” Numai asked panicked.

“You said a lot while you were unconscious.” Numai recognized the voice as Andronotham and turned towards the sound of the voice to see a visually Chiss man, with dyed blue hair, wearing a buttoned up trench coat, with armored combat boots, and armored gloves showing, standing at the kitchen counter.

“So that’s what you look like,” Numai said.

“Are you surprised?” Andronotham asked.

“Not really, there were subtle things about your voice that gave me a Chiss vibe,” Numai said. Andronotham hmmed in response.

“Sooo, can I get introductions?” Numai asked.

“I need to give you a proper check up, not just an injection after they dumped you on the floor. Come with me, I’ll also give you the real explanations, so they can’t go into their spiels,” Siv said followed by mumbling by each of them about how it was perfectly acceptable for them to be dramatic. Numai followed Siv to a different room on the ship. It seemed like fairly regular crew quarters save for an additional bed and medical supplies strewn everywhere. “Sit down there and I’ll find the things I need.” Numai compiled and sat the waiting. Siv gathered several thing and began her check up. “The Rattataki is named Ell, he’s our sniper and basic muscle of the crew. His problem with the empire is similar to our mechanic’s. You haven’t meet her but she’s a human named Kestral. She and Ell are together and they’re both abominations in the eyes of the empire for having a different gender than the one they were born with. The well dressed women is Lizel. She is...well that I can’t really tell you yet but she’s a good fighter and has just as much reason to hate the empire as the rest of us. Also she and Andronotham are together. Andronotham is our leader in the sense that he comes up with the plans but we all sign off on our parts and aren’t really under his control in any way. Oh and the astromech is H3-F9, Lizel is removing the imperial paintjob now, he’s usually got a blue body with bronze accents, and a red dome with silver accents” By now Siv had finished the check up.

“And what about you?” Numai asked.

“I was a rebel against the empire for a while. I grew up on Alkrisha, and when the empire came we fought back hard. I had a few year of medical school under my belt before the rebellion started, which made me one of the most qualified medics in the planetary rebellion. I learned quickly through experience, and I am the skilled doctor I am today because of it. Don’t think I’m not a good fighter though, I...” Siv paused sifting through her memories thinking about what to say. “The leader of the rebellion was badly injured, and I was the only one that could operate on him. I obviously did but our positions was being over run. When the troopers entered the room I was operating on her in, I pulled her pistol and started shooting...Turns out a surgeon’s steady hands make one a pretty good shoot. I finished the operation and we managed to retreat alive. She gave me the pistol to keep. To date I think I’m over the hundreds in successful surgeries and imperial troopers killed.”

“Oh come on Siv we both know you keep close count of the numbers,” Andronotham said from the doorway.

“Fine,” Siv sighed, “183 successful surgeries, 158 imperials killed. And I intend to keep the first number higher. I take it you need Numai for something?”

“Obviously,” Andronotham said.

“Well, she is physically healthy, although I’d highly recommend deactivating the automatic adrenal enhancer on any stormtrooper armor she has to wear in the future. Also a set of clothes that isn’t an imperial prisoner jumpsuit.”

“Noted. Follow me,” Andronotham said.

* * *

 

Andronotham lead Numai back to the galley and gestured for her to sit at the table. “So about all the strangeness going on,” he handed Numai a datapad, “read.”

“Bomber Numai Lucada escaped, this article is three weeks old, have I been out that long‽” Numai asked.

“No, you were out for less than an hour,” Andronotham answered calmly.

“And what are all these bombings‽ My bombs are precise and I always make sure civilians are not in harm's way! I’m not blowing stuff up in the middle of Zaves square! Who‽ How‽‽ WHY‽‽‽” Numai shouted.

“The empire, because they can, and I’m trying to figure it out,” Andronotham answered still maintaining his calm. Numai was briefly shocked by his calm, but his calm helped calm her down. She continued scrolling and reading.

“What’s this other stuff?” Numai asked now calm.

“Manifest for the transport we escaped on, and decrypted messages,” Andronotham answered getting up to get two cups of caf as well as sugar and milk.

“A kilo of baradium? That could level a city! And these messages are between some of King Koltula’s top officials.”

“Make your caf how you like,” Andronotham stated adding some milk and a serious amount of sugar to his caf. “From what I can tell they’re playing the game of power, and trying for a peaceful takeover.” Numai didn’t add anything to her caf before drinking it.

“I’m just gonna flat out say I don’t understand the game of power,” Numai said.

“That’s understandable,” Andronotham said. “Basically they’re using fake you to decrease confidence in Ayania’s military, and boost confidence in the empire as a form of protection. Also with all the money and favor trading, the empire probably planed to uses the baradium for a bomb during the Ayakeresh parade speech, to kill King Kultula and General Zaoling.”

“Ok I’m following that seems straight forward. What’s weird?” Numai asked.

“The weird thing is I thought this planet was just Zersium mines? What makes the people here so valuable that they need a peaceful takeover?” Andronotham asked.

“What do you mean what makes these people valuable‽ They’re people!” Numai exclaimed.

“I meant, what would make them valuable to the empire. You talked with Siv, the empire doesn't really care about people that aren’t imperial. Even less so when they aren’t human,” Andronotham clarified.

“Well...I don’t really know. I thought the mines were the main thing for the planet too...” Numai got lost in thought about her parents and felt tears form.

“I know about your parents and I understand,” Andronotham said.

“I know you probably do, but why would the empire use such medieval mining methods?” Numai asked.

“Wait, medieval mine. My knowledge of it said the mine was fairly standard what is a modern mine look like to you?” Andronotham asked.

“Well it’d be a precision blast mine of course. Using precise explosives to separate the or veins from the rocks. Duh,” Numai answered like it Andronotham was asking what the modern way for eating was.

“I’ve never heard of precision blast mining. I don’t think there are any other planets that do it,” Andronotham said.

“Really?” Numai asked.

“Yes.” Andronotham stated.

“Well, if something that seems obvious to me could be important. do other planets need the Ayakresh scanners?”

“What?” Andronotham asked.

“Well the composition of soil and rocks on this planet makes it so that Zersium is incredibly hard to find. So the first king, King Ayakresh, invented the Ayakresh scanner which could pinpoint Zersium veins. The king keeps the information secret to prevent over mining.” Numai explained.

“I think I see the picture now,” Andronotham said. He tapped a button on his wrist, and a few seconds latter the rest of the crew came in, including a woman in a jumpsuit that Numai surmised to be Kestral. “Kestral, and Siv, can you two take Numai shopping for an outfit she likes? Ell I need you to head to where the baradium was supposed to be dropped off and see if you can find who was supposed to pick it up.” He was met with affirmatives.

After they left Lizel asked “What am I here for?”

“I need to speak with you teacher and figured you should be here,” Andronotham answered.

“Oh awesome!” Lizel exclaimed.

“H3!” Andronotham called, and the now properly painted astromech rolled into the room, and beeped what sounded like an annoyed tone. “Contact Ahsoka Tano.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Character images (even a only half decent character creator made picture convey way more than I feel I can describe):  
> Numai Lucade: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155778474841/numai-lucada-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the-shadows  
> Ell Vareth: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155779489171/ell-vareth-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the-shadows  
> Lizel Roth: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155779555941/lizel-roth-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the-shadows  
> Siv Kivara: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155779523101/siv-kivara-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the-shadows  
> Andronotham Duur'kad: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155779586136/andronotham-duurkad-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the  
> Kestral Novkel: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155923115616/kestral-novkel-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the


	2. Players and pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated and edited, so the chapters are now grouped. If a past reader this new update has what would have been chapter 6

“This presents a great problem,” Said a female voice.

“That is a large understatement,” Replied a male voice.

“I’m sorry. This presents a great problem for me, and a massive problem for you.”

“I think you underestimate these rebel shadow operatives.”

“I think you underestimate me. In time, I will end them.”

“Well unfortunately for you, we don’t have the luxury of time.”   
“You don’t, but I do. I don’t care about your plans.”

“The emperor won’t see things that way. You were sent here to make sure I could acquire the planet peacefully.”

“Well that is something I can’t do, because of your soldiers inability to acquire information. I have no idea who these operatives are, or where on the planet they are based. At the very least I remain an unknown factor.”

“Not for long.”

“What do you mean?”

* * *

 

Ell was bored. Very very bored. Sitting on a rooftop looking at an alley wasn’t how he wanted to spend the day. He wanted to be in the thick of it shooting imperials. He wanted them gone from the galaxy. But he also knew that Andronotham was rarely wrong when it came to strategy. This seemed to prove true once again when a man entered the alley and started looking around. The man got more and more agitated, digging around looking for something. If the man was dressed poorly or not so clearly looking for something specific Ell might have passed him off as a homeless man but the man was well dress and clearly getting more agitated with the lack of what he was looking for. Ell grabbed her rifle and zeroed in on him. Using a module that was custom to her scope she sent a holo reading of her target to Andronotham and opened a com line. “I think this is the guy. He started digging through the trash and got panicked when he didn’t find something.”

“Makes sense. He fits my theories on the real bomber. Knock him out at bring him back to the ship.”

“Got it”

* * *

 

“The bomber is going to be caught,” The male voice said.

“How do you know?” The female voice asked.

“The alley was a programmed stop in the transport, not to mention he had no way to know the baradium wouldn’t be there.”

“That was your troops fault, for programing a top secret drop off point into the craft.”

“Miss Jade, if this problem continues we both fail.”

“Well Governor Tarkin, then I suggest you manage your troops better. Without intel I can’t attack,” snapped Mara Jade.

“Very well then,” said Tarkin. “Since we are currently at a massive disadvantage, I will be appointing Grand Admiral Raz in my place. He is over confident, and over ambitious. The loss may be a learning experience for him as well as you.”

“I will not fail! Once intel is gathered I will kill these rebels shadow operatives, and I will make sure someone will replace you,” Mara Jade stormed out of the room.

“Miss Jade, we will speak again once this operation ends. I wouldn’t mind being wrong, but even the sliver of what I know, makes me certain I won’t be.”

* * *

 

“So you want me to send a rebel unit, as well as a member of the rebellion high enough in government to get a meeting with King Kultula?” Ahsoka asked Andronotham.

“Yeah that’s the gist of it.” Replied Andronotham.

“You realize the difficulty in that?”

“Actually it’s not difficult at all. If my information is up to date, Senator Bail Organa is capable of what I need and has some time free in a couple days, and the rebellion always has 3 teams on standby.”

“Sometimes I forget how resourceful you are,” Ahsoka sighed loudly. “Very well, I will contact Bail. After your last meeting I’m sure he’d be at least interested to be involved. I’ll see about the rebel squad. It’d have to be someone ok with your methods.”

“That’s fine, not like a coup is supposed to take place in 23 days or anything,” Andronotham said sarcastically. Lizel giggled at his comment.

“I understand the situation Andronotham. You don’t need to be snarky with me.”

“I never  _ need _ to be snarky, but if I’m relaxed, I always am,” Andronotham said. Lizel started laughing. Suddenly Andronotham’s com link started to beep. “Well, I’ll let you and Lizel catch up and talk force stuff. I have someone to interrogate.”

* * *

 

Andronotham walks into the interrogation room holding a plate of waffles and a datapad. “You will not break me. I will not eat truth serum laced food,” said Lorwan Walkeash, trying to sound as tough as possible, but failing spectacularly. Andronotham gave him a quizzical look.

“Oh, the waffles. Those are for me, I haven’t had lunch yet, and more importantly I don’t need to break someone who’s already broken,” Andronotham said with a very relaxed tone, like he was talking to a close friend. Andronotham sat down opposite the prisoner and began eating. He scrolled through the datapad, and began listing some of the details he had. “Lorwan Walkeash, married with two adopted kids. Your husband is very handsome. You had a very stable job as a blast technician before downsizing made you lose your job.”

“How do you know these thing?” Lorwan asked, still trying to sound like a spy from a popular holo vid.

“I pulled up your file in the imperial database,” Andronotham answered flatly. “Let me guess the empire threatened your family?”

“How did you-”

“It’s sort of their bread and butter. You do have bread and butter on this planet, right?” Andronotham asked, and Lorwan slightly nodded. “Look, we both know that the empire won’t believe you if you say you told me nothing. Also even though your family is in a safe house, do you really think the empire won’t find them? So right now you have a choice. Tell me what I want to know, and I’ll use the resources I have to keep you and your family safe, or the empire will do what the empire does best and clean up the loose end, called your family.” Andronotham went back to eating his waffles.

A few minutes passed while Lorwan considered Andronotham’s statements. “How do I know you can keep my family safe?”

“I have access to imperial files, and am casually eating waffles with no fear of the empire finding our current location.” Andronotham casually answered then finished the last few bites of the second of 5 waffles he brought in. “Also you don’t really have any other option.”

“What do you want to know?”

“Some was there when the empire threatened your family that didn’t look like a normal imperial soldier, correct?”

“Yes...”

“Well...what did they look like?”

“Human girl, with red hair...she looked like a teenager, look, why do you want to know about her?” Andronotham entered things into his datapad, turned it around and showed Lorwan a picture of Mara Jade.

“Her?” Andronotham’s voice had become serious and had a very professional edge to it.

“Yes, that’s her, why do you need to-”

“That’s not your concern,” Andronotham quickly got up and left the room. Lorwan pondered it for a bit before his stomach drew his attention the the 3 waffles Andronotham left behind, and he decided Andronotham handle whatever it was that was so pressing.

* * *

 

It took less than 2 days for Bail Organa and the rebel team to arrive. The team was rather small, just 2 mandalorians. “Why did you drag me along on this?” Ketsu asked Sabine.

“Fulcrum said that someone on the team would have some input on my search for a suitable mandalore,” Sabine answer. “Also they’re violent shadow operatives, so the ghost crew wouldn’t like them.” Ketsu sighed loudly.

“Fine, but promise me we’ll get some alone time away from the action after this,”   
“I promise.” The discussion ended at the perfect time. The defectors were escorted onto Bail Organa’s ship by most of the shadow cell. After they were escorted inside the shadow cell members joined Sabine and Ketsu standing guard outside the ship.

“The leader of our team should be arriving with Bail soon if he was right about how long the negotiations should take,” Ell said. The was small conversation between the group, but Lizel was mostly silent, and kept blushing and looking away anything she and Sabine made eye contact.

A short time later Andronotham and Bail walked into the hanger chatting like old friends. Everything seemed to be going perfectly according to plan, until both Lizel and Andronotham seemed to be jolted alert. Andronotham quickly shoved Bail Organa down and intercepted a rifle bolt to his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main Character images (even a only half decent character creator made picture convey way more than I feel I can describe):  
> Numai Lucade: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155778474841/numai-lucada-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the-shadows  
> Ell Vareth: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155779489171/ell-vareth-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the-shadows  
> Lizel Roth: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155779555941/lizel-roth-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the-shadows  
> Siv Kivara: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155779523101/siv-kivara-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the-shadows  
> Andronotham Duur'kad: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155779586136/andronotham-duurkad-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the  
> Kestral Novkel: http://mandalore-the-gamer.tumblr.com/post/155923115616/kestral-novkel-from-my-fic-the-dance-of-the


End file.
